Bevin Kaye
Bevin Kaye (also known as Bevin Kaye Franco) is a stuntwoman and stunt actress who served as stunt double for Molly Brink in the fourth season episode and performed stunts as a Vulcan officer (mirror universe) in the episode . Kaye received no credit for her appearances. Kaye is a skilled in high falls, stair falls, ratchets, fire burns, precision driving and trained in sword work, including rapier, dagger, sword and shield, and knife work. She is also a trained dancer in ballet, modern, jazz, tap, and swing. She received her acting certificate from the Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts and was awarded several times for her stage combat skills. Beside her stunt abilities, Kaye is also an actress and has portrayed various characters in several stage plays and produced a few as well. Kaye has started her stunt career with a performance in 's comic adaptation Hulk (2003, starring Eric Bana, and with Regi Davis, Daniel Dae Kim, Michael Papajohn, Boni Yanagisawa, and Victor Rivers), as stunt double for in 's fantasy adventure Big Fish (2003, along Ransom Gates, Yoshio Iizuka, Darlene Ava Williams, Brian Avery, and Joni Avery), and the Angel episode Unleashed (2003, with John Billingsley and under the stunt coordination of Jeff Cadiente). She then performed stunts in the adventure movie Hidalgo (2004), doubled actress in the romantic comedy First Daughter (2004, with Peter White, Austin Priester, and under stunt coordinator Manny Perry), performed a 35 foot high fall in the Medium episode Jump Start (2005, along Conor O'Farrell and Joni Avery), and played a stunt waitress and doubled actress in 's hooro film Cursed (2005, with Derek Mears, Michelle Krusiec, Brett Rickaby, and stunts by Alex Chansky, Paul Eliopoulos, Anita Hart, Buck McDancer, Angela Meryl, and Mark Aaron Wagner). Following her Star Trek appearances, Kaye portrayed stunt characters and doubled actresses in the television series Wildfire (as double for Nana Visitor), Desperate Housewives (2007, with Teri Hatcher and Brenda Strong, where she doubled ), Days of Our Lives, General Hospital, Californication (2007), CSI: Miami (2004 and 2007, where she doubled Emily Bergl in the previous episode), House, and Ugly Betty. Kaye also doubled in the television drama Surrender Dorothy (2006, with Chris Pine, stunts by Robin Bonaccorsi and Paul Lacovara, and stunt coordination by Steve Kelso), performed utility stunts in 's action film Poseidon (2006), played a stunt prostitute in the thriller Smokin' Aces (2006, with Joseph Ruskin, Chris Pine, and stunts by Doug Coleman, Thom Williams, and Denney Pierce), and more recently as stunt double in the horror film Shark Swarm (2008, starring F. Murray Abraham), and as stunt actress in the science fiction comedy Superhero Movie (2008, with Christopher McDonald, Brent Spiner, Ian Patrick Williams, and stunts by Elle Alexander, Rick Avery, and Chrissy Weathersby), in the drama Redbelt (2008), and in the television thriller Deadly Suspicion (2008, with Emily Bergl, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, and stunts by Brian Avery and Darlene Ava Williams), where she doubled lead actress . External links * * Bevin Kaye at V10Stunts.com de: Bevin Kaye Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers